Beso Equivocado
by Alex-Cullen-Pattinson
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Ella solamente queria dar su primer beso. Solo que ella se lo pidio a la persona equivocada.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la increible Stephenie Meyer, esta historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Beso Equivocado**

**&.&.&.&**

**Bella POV**

Estaba decidida, quería dar mi primer beso antes de salir de preparatoria. Era un poco patético tener 17 años y nunca haber sido besada y ¡y más cuando varias de mis amigas ya ni eran vírgenes!

A veces me daba envidia, ya que me gustaría tener otro tipo de besos, abrazos…cariño.

Por eso le pediría a un amigo de confianza algo que últimamente me rondaba la cabeza diariamente…

Un beso.

Cuando termino el receso, me acerque algo tímida a Demetri, a quien le pediría ese favor.

-Demetri- lo llame.

-¿Qué paso, hermosa?- me pregunto. Demetri era un chico muy social, pero en especial con las mujeres. Muchos creían que era gay, pero así era su forma de ser.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- le pregunte con nerviosismo- pero por favor, no me malinterpretes.

-Lo que quieras-algo que siempre me guste de él, es que tiene una mente abierta.

-¿Me puedes dar un beso?- le pregunte. A estas alturas ya estaba más roja que la sangre.

Él se inclinó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Listo, nena- me dijo con una gran sonrisa..

¡Dios! Que vergonzoso era pedirle 'esa' clase de beso en voz alta.

-No esa clase de beso…uno en la boca-me miro confundido, así que le explique el porqué.

-Oohh, me lo hubieras pedido así desde el principio, te agradezco la confianza, pero que te parece si lo hacemos a la hora de salida, ya es tarde y nos van a regañar.

-Claro, ¡muchísimas gracias! No sabes cómo te lo agradezco, te amo Demetri- le dije contenta.

Salí corriendo hacia la clase de biología, donde al parecer el profe había salido del salón, así que me apresure a entrar.

Me senté junto a mi compañero y uno de mis mejores amigos... Edward Cullen. Él era el capitán del equipo de la escuela y era un buen chico.

-¿Qué hay, Bella? ¿Por qué tan tarde?- me preguntó.

Él tenía unos ojos verdes HERMOSOS y una bonita sonrisa y a pesar de que era el capitán, no era un cretino.

-Nada, solo estaba haciendo un acuerdo con Demetri- le conteste con una sonrisa.

Muchos piensas que el primer beso se debe dar con alguien especial y en cierta parte así iba a ser, con alguien que quería, pero no de esa forma.

-¿Qué clase de acuerdo? Si se puede saber- Edward era una persona confiable y lo quería mucho, demasiado…Ok, me gustaba mucho, y en cierta parte le hubiera pedido el beso a él, pero él tiene novia, una chica de primer año llamada Senna.

Le conté sobre el acuerdo y sus facciones se tornaron… ¿enojadas? A lo mejor no le gustaba la idea o no concebía que una chica fuera la que pidiera el beso y en cierta forma me sentía mal, pero no daría vuelta atrás.

En cuento sonó el timbre, él salió disparado fuera del salón. A lo mejor tenía prisa por ver a Senna.

Me encontré con Demetri debajo de un árbol, algo alejados de la escuela, no quería que nadie nos viera.

-¿Lista, corazón?- me preguntó.

Hice mi cabello para atrás y asentí.

-Ok, cierra tus ojos- y así lo hice. Sentí que poco a poco se iba acercando, hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Increíblemente sentí una gran corriente por todo mi cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos, no queriendo alargar este beso, para que después no se confundieran las cosas. Pero casi me voy de espaldas cuando vi a Edward enfrente de mí y no a Demetri.

-¿Edward?-no sabía si ponerme histérica o ponerme toda feliz.

-Hey Bella-dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Tu…tu…tu-estaba en shock-¿tú me besaste?

-Si- contesto como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-¿Por qué? Digo si lo haces como haciéndome un favor, no tiene sentido, quiero decir…tu estas con Senna.

-Pues ya no, cuando me platicaste del acuerdo-frunció su ceño-me quise volver loco. Solo de imaginarte besando a otro, aunque fuera Demetri, hacia quererme arrancar la cabeza de los celos y tú te veías tan…

-¿Celos?- ¿acaso había escuchado bien?

-Sí, Bella. Celos. Se bien porque lo hacías, nadie te había besado-se inclinó y me beso una vez más. Nuestros labios se movieron juntos lentamente. Su aliento era delicioso, sabía a menta, y su aromo era más delicioso aun. Nuestras respiraciones mezcladas solo hicieron que me mareara. –yo quería ser quien tuviera ese ENORME placer. Ser tu primer beso…y que el único que te los de sea yo.

Todo lo que me estaba diciendo, hacía que la cabeza me diera vueltas.

-Pe…pero ¿y Senna?- pregunto. No quería que todo fuera más que un 'favor'.

-Termine con ella hace unos días, pero decidimos no decir nada, en cierta parte si estábamos juntos era por presión por parte de su papá, el entrenador Clapp.

-Edward, ¿me lo estás diciendo en serio?

-Demasiado enserio, yo te quiero… ¡y mucho!-dijo poniendo sus manos en mis mejillas.

Yo también te quiero mucho- confesé sonriendo- pero… ¿Cómo fue que tu estas aquí y no Demetri?

-Bueno, saliendo de clases platique con él y me dijo que me ayudaría y cuando tu cerraste tus hermosos ojos-le dio un peso a mis parpados. –Fui yo el que se puso.

Mi mente aun no procesaba bien la información.

-Mi niña, es que pediste el beso equivocado…o más bien, a la persona equivocada- dijo antes de besarme lentamente.

**&.&.&.&**

**¡Sorpresa! Hahahahah ¿Qué les pareció este shot?**

**Esta bonita historia me nacio ahorita, cuando se fue la luz de mi casa y me puse a escribirla en mi celular :D**

**Me encantaría saber que les parecio este shot…**

**Hahahahaha chicas! Aun no me recupero que las hermosas fotos Bellward &Robsten de Brasil! Waaah! Verdad que están hermosas? Ya quiero ver Amancer…desgraciadamente aun tenemos que esperar un año mas…UN MALDITO AÑO! T_T**

**Bueno mis niñas y si hay tambien hombres, son mis niños…espero que estén muy bien. Yo ya me retiro porque se me inflamo mi ojo y no tengo ni idea del porque :/ y además mañana hay escuela (asco!)**

**Denle al botoncito que dice "Review" :D **

**Las/os quiero mucho**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


End file.
